the_history_of_minecraftiafandomcom-20200214-history
Clash of The Gods
Introduction The Clash of The Gods was the most destructive event in the history of Minecraftia. It was between the three most powerful beings in existence, hence the name The Clash of The Gods. It was between Lord Herobrine, ruler of the Overworld, Lord Kenos, ruler of the Void, and the Witherlord, ruler of the Nether. Chapter 1 It was a crisp morning in Herobrinis. The sunset was beautiful. Lord Herobrine stared off at the Sun, looking at it`s beauty. It seemed that everything was good in the Overworld. A battle was coming. It would shake not the Overworld, but Minecraftia. Lord Kenos looked up at the Overworld, seeing patches of light emerge from where the bedrock was broken. His army was anxious. They were ready to destroy the Overworld and the Nether. "Soon" Lord Kenos said. One of Lord Kenos`s walked up to him. "We will fight now" the general said "Now!!.." The general was destroyed in a instant. His essence obliterated. Lord Kenos looked upon his army. "See what defiance will get you" he said, walking away. "We will wait for the perfect moment." His army was consisted up of Void Skeletons, Shadows, and more Void creatures. "We will destroy them!" The army cheered. "Now!" he said. The Shadows floated upwards. The Void Skeletons had to be lifted through magic but they reached the service. Even in the Void, Lord Kenos heard the peoples screams. "Good" he thought. In a matter of minutes, the city was in rubble. Even the city`s military had been destroyed by the Shadow`s Dark Comets. Chapter 2 Lord Kenos looked at the rest of his army. "Invade the Nether!" he thundered. Lord Keno`s army pierced the Nether and started to reek more havoc then there was. But the army would not last for long. One of the Witherlord`s five generals/Withers came and used beams of Nether magic to destroy half of the army. The army had to retreat. The Wither reported to the Witherlord "Sir, we have seen creatures I have never seen before come from the Void and attack us. "Lord Kenos" The Witherlord muttered "If he wants war, he will get it!" "Prepare the army, we are to go to war!" Soon news reached Lord Herobrine of the upcoming Void army. "I`ll be back" he said to the people of Herobrinis. When he arrived, he saw pure destruction. In anger, Lord Herobrine disintegrated the entire army. He looked down and said "Kenos." Chapter 3 From there it was a all out war. Overworld vs. Void. Nether vs. Void. Overworld vs. Nether. The destruction was horrible. Eventually the rulers would show up to battles, destroying the opponents' army. After a year of war, each ruler decided to have a battle, just them. The three met at the top of the highest mountain in the Overworld. "Well, well, well" said Lord Kenos "Look who`s here." "Kenos" Herobrine said angrily. "What did I do?" said Kenos sarcastically. Lord Herobrine yelled and blasted Lord Kenos with a blast of pure magic. Kenos went flying. The Witherlord retaliated with a sword slashing through Herobrine`s shirt. Herobrine`s wounds healed and the battle was on. Herobrine and the Witherlord began sword fighting. After minutes of earth-shaking blows, Herobrine knocked the Witherlord`s sword away. The two were about to strike when they see Kenos floating, watching them. The Witherlord stuns Herobrine with a blast of Nether Magic, uses his powers to bring his sword back to him, and charged. Kenos summoned his sword, a jet black hilt with a purple blade made of pure Void Magic, like Herobrine`s except Void Magic. The two started to sword fight. Herobrine joined in. As the three fought, waves of force went in every direction, shaking every dimension, even the pocket dimension, the End. The Witherlord soon realized that he was not a good a sword fighter as Kenos and Herobrine. So as a distraction he blasted both of them with a bolt of Nether Flames. As the two recovered, the Witherlord sent another blast of Nether Flames that engulfed the two. As the flames subsided, the two put away their swords. They looked up to see him and were delivered a blast of Nether Magic that sent both of them into the ground. The Witherlord then started blasting both of them with Nether Magic at once, hoping to destroy them. As the two started to get up, he turned up the power. Kenos and Herobrine retaliated with their own blasts. The Witherlord then turned it up to full power. He was covered in a white-orange aura. Herobrine and Kenos started to turn up their power. Upon reaching 80%, they overcame the Witherlord`s blast and their blasts slammed into him. He started to glow as their blasts kept coming. There was a flash of light and he was gone, his essence scattered. The two looked at each other and charged. Chapter 4 When the two collided, a wave of force shook every dimension. The two were clashing at full power. Soon they shoot beams of pure magic at each other. The two beams collided and a white appeared where they met. "You can`t beat me Herobrine!" Kenos yelled and started to use full power. A purple aura shown around him. "I will beat you!" Herobrine yelled and turned up his power to max. A white aura surrounded him. The light at the center intensified and every dimension shuttered. It seemed like the end. Herobrine and Kenos were yelling. They seemed to be depleted but fought on. "This is for Notch, for Lily, this is for everyone!" yelled Herobrine and his eyes shown like quasars. Herobrine`s beam intensified and started to push back Keno`s. Suddenly, Herobrine`s beam was coming towards him. Right before the beam hit Kenos, Kenos remembered the Entity and how Herobrine`s eyes shown like the Entity's. Then the beam hit. A light enveloped the entirety of Minecraftia then subsided. Lord Kenos essence was scattered worst than the Witherlord`s. Herobrine collapsed on the ground, depleted. "I won" he said.